Matryoshka
by LucyViEvans
Summary: Una historia (no se si songfic) de matryoshka de vocaloid. Black star y Kid son pareja pero...¿ que hacen para que al fin esten juntos? (YAOI KIDSTAR Y MUERTE DE PERSONAJES, muy poco lime) Lean por favor!


**Hola a todos! Bueno este fic ché matryoshka, no se como me pedían el fi casi que tal vez haga otro xD**

**LEAN: Matryoshka (de vocaloid) tiene diferentes significados pero según es el suicidio, asi que en eso me base para este fic, busquen la canción! :3 **

**CUANDO PONGO ** _1234_ **SINGIFICA QUE ES PARTE DE LA CANCION, sin mas aquí esta**

El hijo de shinigami-sama y el chico estrella se encontraban en el techo de un edificio, ninguno de los dos decía alguna palabra ni se miraban a los ojos. Solo se agarraron de las manos y…. se lanzaron… Pero ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Se pregunto el shinigami mientras caían…

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

Black Star leía una y otra vez la carta, alguien tan ¨big¨ como el tenía miedo de entregar esa carta, era una carta en la cual había escrito sus sentimientos hacia Death The Kid

-¿Acaso me e vuelto loco?- pensaba Black Star

_kitto watashi wa itsudemo so. __Tsugi Hagi kurutta MATRYOSHIKA (Ciertamente siempre e sido de esta manera, un arreglado y demente Matryoshka) _

-¡Black Star! Se hace tarde para la fiesta, tenemos que ir- le gritaba su arma

-¡Ya voy!- el peliazul dobló cuidadosamente la carta y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, entonces se fueron

Llevaban unas horas ahí y la mayoría estaban pasados de copas, pero el no había tomado ni una gota de alcohol, todos gritaban y bailaban

_Ano ne motto ippai matte chodai (Por favor baila mas y mas) _

Miró a su alrededor y vio que kid salía de el lugar, el lo siguió

_Ko´na kanjo do shiyo ka? __(¿Que debería de hacer respecto a estos sentimientos?) _

Kid se sentó en el suelo sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Black Star

-Oye Kid…- El shinigami se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de el chico estrella, luego se tranquilizó

-Oh lo siento, no te había visto-

-No importa ¿Por qué te has salido?-

-Todos andan borrachos, parece que el mundo les dice:

_sassa to odore yo baka damari (Baila, baila con toda tu estupidez) - _

-Kid ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Black Star se había puesto completamente nervioso

-Claro- cuando Kid dijo eso Black Star le mostró la carta al instante, el shinigami la tomó y la desdobló

-Quiero que me respondas eso….-

Kid empezó a leer la carta y su cara de sorpresa se iba agrandando poco a poco, hasta que leyó el final y se quedó callado unos momentos, lo que hizo que le diera un miedo increíble a Black Star

-Yo… Black Star…n-no se que decir…-

-Solo…. Dime que no y listo- el chico apretó los puños al decir eso

-¡No Black Star! Lo digo porque… t-tu también me gustas..-

Black star aguantó las ganas de gritar y se le acerco lentamente a Kid, se sentó a un lado de el y rápidamente agarró a el shinigami por la cintura robándole un beso tímido, se quedó unos segundos así pero Kid no respondía, cuando estaba a punto de alejarse los brazos de Kid rodearon su cuello haciendo el beso mas intenso, luego se separaron.

-Kid….¿Quieres ser mío?- el mencionado sonrió

-Solo si tu también lo serás- Ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse de una manera apasionada, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire

-Oye Kid ¿Te gustaría salir mañana?-

-¿Salir?-

_Anata to watashi randebu? (Tu y yo ¿Rendezvous*?)_

-Pues no lo se Black Star…-

_ara ma tondetta abanchuru? (Oh ¿o salir en un salto a la aventura?)_

-¡Vamos! Ahora somos pareja- Black Star sonrió a lo que el shinigami no pudo resistir

-Esta bien-

-Pero, no le digas a tu padre Kid ¡Me mataría!- Kid solo asintió con la cabeza, tenia razón, su padre explotaría al saberlo

_Ashidori yugan de 1,2 1,2 (en un andar deshonesto 1,2 1, 2) _

Los meses habían pasado y Black Star y Kid eran pareja a escondidas, aprovechaban cualquier momento para besarse y acariciarse, incluso había momentos en los cuales casi los descubrían, pero la suerte siempre estaba con ellos

_rai rai yoi tsubuse, utai dase (Ah, estoy listo para salir corriendo, captura cada parte de mi_

Un dia estaban en la casa de Kid, con la excusa de que ¨Kid ayudaría a estudiar a Black star¨ (NA: Claro, anatomía xD) Kid se encontraba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno cuando sintió el brazo de el peliazul rodear su cintura

-¡B-Black star!- el shinigami se sonrojó

-¿Qué es? ¿Acaso no quieres jugar?- Al escuchar eso Kid se sonrojó aun mas

_Motto suteki na koto o shiyo (¿Deberiamos de hacer emociones mas fantásticas?)_

Black star empezó a desvestir a el shinigami, primero le quitó la camisa que cargaba y lo acostó en la cama lamiendo sus rozados pezones, a lo que Kid gimió hasta que shinigami-sama apareció en el espejo

-¡Kid-Kun! Vamos a….- para shinigami-sama Black star violaba a su pequeño hijo, a lo que le dio un shinigami-chop a el chico estrella

-¡Pervertido no violes a mi hijo!- Black Star cayó a el suelo con un terrible dolor de cabeza -¡Vete de aquí y no te le acerques a Kid!-

Black Star salió y Kid no se atrevió a mirar a su padre, solo se levantó y se metió a una habitación vacía, sabía lo que seguiría, su padre nunca lo dejaría volver a ver a Black Star , tapó su cara con las dos mano

_itai, itai nante naka nai de (Pena, dolor pero no, no llores)_

A menos que… lo mirara a escondidas

Eso hacían, se escapaban y lo hacían a escondidas, aunque hubiera mucho mas riesgo de que los encontraran, pero eso no les importaba…

_ Anata to watashi randebu? Randebu? __Hora Randebu? ara ma tondetta abanchuru? Ashidori yugan de 1,2 1,2 (Tu y yo ¿Rendezvous? ¿Rendezvous? ¿Rendezvous?Oh ¿o salir en salto a una aventura? En un andar deshonesto 1,2 1,2)_

Mientras estaban en clase shinigami-sama apareció en la pantalla

-¡Holitas! Voy a ocupar a Black star y a mi hijo- dijo en su tono alegre pero aun asi ambos se asustaron, pero tuvieron que disimular e ir. Al llegar shinigami-sama se puso completamente serio

-Chicos, se que se han estado viendo a escondidas eso es imperdonable. Black Star te había dicho que no lo volvieras a ver.

-Pero… padre…-

-Kid, lo siento hijo peo, tu reputació…-

-¡No me importa eso! Padre…-

-Hijo soy tu padre y debes obedecerme, tienes que irte y jamás volver-

Black star estaba a punto de responder cuando Kid lo interrumpió

_Rai rai yoi tsubuse (Deprimido)_

-Si el se va yo también…- Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Black star agarro la mano de Kid y huyeron

_Tsugi hagi kurutta MATRYOSHIKA (todavía sigo siendo un arreglado demente ¡Matryoshka!)_

Escaparon y shinigami-sama los mandó a buscar, a Kid vivo y a Black Star…preferentemente muerto

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Kid? No podemos estar juntos-

-Podemos-

-¿Pero como?-

Kid le señalo el edificio

-te quieren muerto… pues yo te acompañare..-

Esa es la razón por la cual estaban ahí, habían saltado agarrados de la mano

_Kando Ryoko 524… (Fuerte y claro 524+)_

_FUERTE Y CLARO VAMOS A MORIR_

Al final, solo cayeron para dormir juntos para siempre

FIN

**Lamento haberlos matado xD esta historia me había venido a la mente y no me la quite hasta ahora, pero prometo hacer una en la cual me salgan miel de los poros pero depende…KidxMaka o SoulxMaka?**

**(*) Rendezvous es cita**

**(+) 524 se lee 5:Go 2:to 4:shi en japonés, que simgifica VAMOS A MORIR**

**Review para que ya no mate personajes! (o mate a los que les caen mal xD) **


End file.
